pixarfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Buzz Astral
}} Buzz Astral (ang. Buzz Lightyear) – jeden z głównych bohaterów serii Toy Story. Buzz Astral jest zabawkowym Strażnikiem Kosmicznym należącym do Andy'iego, a później do Bonnie, najlepszym przyjacielem Chudego oraz chłopakiem Jessie. Wygląd, charakter i osobowość Buzz Astral jest potężną elektroniczną figurką astronauty. Ma jasną skórę, ciemnoniebieskie tęczówki, zarys wiru na brodzie (co daje Buzzowi Astralowi podbródek), fioletową czapkę i kołnierz, przezroczysty plastikowy hełm kosmiczny z dwoma fioletowymi przyciskami po obu stronach, które go otwierają lub zamykają. Jego zielony tułów składa się z jasnoniebieskiej naklejki z napisem "STRAŻNIK KOSMICZNY" i symbolem Gwiezdnego Dowództwa, dwóch fioletowych pasków, trzech owalnych przycisków do rozmowy - jednym niebieskim, zielonym i czerwonym oraz żółtej metki z napisem "ASTRAL" nad czerwonym przyciskiem, który wysuwa jego superodporne skrzydła lotnicze z czerwonym albo zielonym światełkiem migającym lub uruchamia jego plecak rakietowy. Na plecach ma biały plecak rakietowy z fioletowym zaworem i zielonymi trójkątnymi akcentami oraz dwiema czarno-żółtymi naklejkami - jedna mówi: "NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWO", a druga mówi: "STRUMIEŃ WYDECHOWY". Jego białe ramiona mają szare okrągłe łokcie i pasujące kulki na końcach jego górnych ramion z czarnymi pierścieniami na nim. Jego rękawiczki mają fioletowe linie na palcach i koniuszkach palców oraz zielone kwadraty z tyłu każdego z nich. Jego prawe ramię ma czerwony przycisk na ramieniu z żółtą i czarnymi paskami naklejką, na której widnieje napis "LASER", i czerwone światło na prawym nadgarstku. Jego lewe ramię ma naklejkę z symbolem Strażnika Kosmicznego na ramieniu i naklejkę komunikatora w komunikatorze na rękę oraz napis "WYPRODUKOWANO W TAJWANIE" wygrawerowany na wewnętrznej stronie pokrywy komunikatora nadgarstka. Jego białe spodnie astronautyczne mają dopasowane kołnierze na dole i szare sfery za kolanami i trzyma białe buty z zielonymi palcami, fioletowymi podeszwami i czarnym napisem "ANDY" na prawej podeszwie buta. Buzz Astral, podobnie jak wiele postaci w Toy Story, jest postacią, która odczuwa prawdziwe emocje, takie jak duma, gniew, depresja i smutek, podobnie jak zwykły człowiek i to są cechy, które dzieli z jego najlepszym przyjacielem, Chudym, jednak można by powiedzieć, że Buzz Astral lepiej kontroluje swoje emocje. Kluczowym czynnikiem osobowości Buzza Astrala jest jego podział na kilka aspektów: *Tryb DEMO, *Tryb PLAY, *Tryb Hiszpański. Alter ega W Toy Story 3 Buzz Astral ma dwie zastępcze osobowości: ułomny i Łaciński kochanek. Tryb DEMO Buzz Astral również przeszedł ewolucję w całej serii, na przykład w Toy Story, kiedy został otwarty przez Andy'ego w dniu swoich urodzin, był niesamowicie oszukany i rzeczywiście wierzył, że on sam jest prawdziwym Buzz Astralem, a nie zabawką, którą ta postać została wymodelowana. Z tego powodu Buzz Astral również wierzył, że może zrobić wszystko, co prawdziwy bohater potrafi wykonać, na przykład: latać, a jego "laser" jest śmiercionośną bronią, gdy w rzeczywistości był tylko żarówką. Chociaż większość zabawek nabrała się na jego absolutny blask, Szeryf Chudy, który czuł się, jakby został zastąpiony, jako że ulubiona zabawka Andy'ego była przez niego całkowicie zirytowana. W Toy Story 2, gdy był atakowany przez Buzza Astrala z Pasem Narzędziowym, Buzz Astral powiedział nawet: "powiedz mi, że to nie złudzenie". Buzz Astral mógł uchodzić jako charyzmatyczny i czarujący, większość zabawek Andy'ego całkowicie uwielbiała go zaraz po rozpakowaniu. Nawet Andy, którego ulubioną zabawką był Szeryf Woody i miał obsesję na punkcie kowboi od przedszkola, poszedł odpakować Buzza Astrala, który natychmiast stał się jego ulubioną zabawką. Buzz Astral miał również coś z mściwej strony, na przykład atakowanie Szeryfa Chudego, kiedy próbował "zakończyć" go, co było uzasadnione, mówiąc: "Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że chociaż próbowałeś zgładzić mnie podstępnie, zemsta nie jest ideą popieraną na mojej planecie, ale jesteśmy na twojej, prawda?" Jest czasami trochę irracjonalny, jak próba ratowania innej zabawki przed wysadzeniem w powietrze przez młodocianego przestępcę z sąsiedztwa, Sida Phillipsa, mimo że nie uświadomił sobie, że zostanie zniszczony przez człowieka, ale pokazuje również, że jest odważny jak on gotów uratować bezbronną osobę, nawet jeśli przeciwstawiono mu przeciwności losu. Jednak jego osobowość zmieniła się całkowicie po odkryciu prawdy o sobie; on naprawdę był zabawką. Potem wszedł w stan maniakalnej depresji, sądząc, że on sam jest niczym więcej niż bezwartościową zabawką. Jednak, aby udowodnić sobie, że się mylił, próbował wylecieć przez okno, ale upadł i stracił lewą rękę, ale został znaleziony przez siostrę Sida Phillipsa, Hankę, która ubrała go w kapelusz i fartuch i nazwała go "Panią Hrabiną". Buzz Astral rozwinął trochę samobójczą stronę, na przykład kiedy "kanibale" w pokoju Sida Phillipsa gromadzili się wokół niego, nawet nie wyglądał na speszonego, a nawet gdy był przywiązany do wybuchowej rakiety, nie zrobił tego. Wydawał się zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że może umrzeć, gdy był w depresji. Ale po otrzymaniu motywacyjnego przemówienia Chudego, zaczął rozumieć swoją rolę zabawki; przynieść szczęście i radość ich właścicielom. Po tym Buzz Astral dowiedział się o wiele więcej na temat honoru, przyjaźni, odwagi i bezinteresowności. Chudy, który niegdyś był jego rywalem, stał się jego najbliższym przyjacielem, a nawet chciał odeprzeć Kata, okrutnego psa Sida Phillipsa, aby chronić Chudego. Jednak w Toy Story 3, po odmowie przeprowadzki do Sali Motylkowej tylko samemu, Miś Tuliś przeprogramował Buzza Astrala do Trybu DEMO i zamienił go w swojego osobistego pomocnika, zmuszając go nawet do ataku i uwięzienia jego przyjaciół, twierdząc, że byli sługami Złego Imperatora Zurga. Tryb PLAY Biorąc pod uwagę Toy Story 2, Buzz Astral całkowicie zaakceptował siebie jako zabawkę i jest na lepszych warunkach niż wcześniej. Chudy jest jego najbliższym przyjacielem i rozumie go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny (z wyjątkiem jego dziewczyny, Bo Peep), był nawet w stanie go uspokoić, podczas gdy on był panikowany o pójściu na Obóz Kowbojski z Andym. Jest także w całkiem dobrych stosunkach z Rexem, tyranozaurem, pomagającym mu w graniu w grę "Buzz Astral: Atak na Zurga" i dawał mu wskazówki, jak pokonać Złego Imperatora Zurga. Powiedział także, że Rex jest jeszcze lepszym Buzzem Astralem niż on. Buzz Astral stał się niesamowicie przywiązany, oddany i lojalny wobec swoich przyjaciół, nawet po tym, jak Chudy został "porwany" przez Ala na wyprzedaży, który był gotowy wyruszyć w podróż z pokoju Andy'ego do Hali z zabawkami Ala, aby go uratować, pokazując, że jest prawdziwie lojalny. Mimo to nadal chciał zostawić go z Jessie i Poszukiwaczem Pitem, gdzie wszyscy poszliby do muzeum w Japonii, gdy był rozczarowany, że wrócił do Andy'ego, ponieważ czuł, że po zerwaniu po prostu go rzuci znowu, kiedy Buzz Astral przypomniał Chudemu o tym, czego go nauczył, że warto istnieć, tylko wtedy, gdy dziecko potrzebuje zabawek i je kocha, aby nie patrzeć, jak życie toczy się za szkłem. Po tym Chudy postanowił powrócić do Andy'ego, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez obłąkaną zabawkę, Poszukiwacza Pita. Buzz Astral jest również nieznacznie nieświadomy ludzkich kultur, tak było w przypadku, gdy próbując uspokoić Chudego o Obozie Kowbojskim. To również pokazuje, że podczas pierwszego spojrzenia na Sida Phillipsa, popełni błąd dla Kata (który był jego pupilem i psem) dla Sida Phillipsa. Biorąc pod uwagę Toy Story 3, gdzie Andy miał siedemnaście lat i przygotowywał się do wyjazdu na studia. Chociaż wszyscy nadal pozostali lojalni wobec siebie, reszta zabawek była gotowa zostawić go, by pójść do przedszkola "Słoneczko" po tym, jak zostali pozornie wyrzuceni przez niego. Powiedział nawet, że "(ich) misja u Andy'iego dobiegła już końca". Tryb Hiszpański Cechą wspólną całej osobowości Buzza Astrala jest jego ogromna sympatia do Jessie, jednak w trybie PLAY Buzz Astral jest zwykle nieśmiały wokół niej, a w trybie DEMO jest on odporny na jej "obezwładniający urok". Ale po włączeniu do trybu Hiszpańskiego Buzz Astral staje się zapalonym, pewnym siebie i romantycznym Strażnikiem Kosmicznym, który otwarcie wyraził swoją miłość do Kowbojki Jessie romantyczną poezją i podziwem. Ma trochę zazdrosną i efektowną stronę, gdy Chudy powrócił, a Jessie była szczęśliwa, widząc go żywego, ale Buzz Astral odetchnął z zazdrością: "Kowboj!" Próbując uciec z przedszkola "Słoneczko", zamiast korzystać z pomocy Chudego, Buzz Astral otworzył samodzielnie właz, by zrobić wrażenie na Jessie. Hiszpański Buzz Astral jest niesamowicie odważny i bezinteresowny, stawiając czoło niebezpieczeństwu Jessie, co widać, gdy ochronił ją przed spadającym telewizorem, który faktycznie sprawił, że Buzz Astral stał się normalnym sobą. Toy Story Buzz Astral został podarowany Andy'iemu jako prezent urodzinowy. Po zapoznaniu się z innymi zabawkami w pokoju swojego właściciela, nie wierzył w to, że jest jedynie zwykłą zabawką - uważał się za prawdziwego Strażnika Kosmicznego. Buzz Astral szybko zdobył sympatię Andy'iego odbierając tym samym tytuł ulubionej zabawki Chudemu. Chudy z przypływie złości chciał wypchnąć Buzza Astrala za łóżko, jednak w wyniku wypadku Buzz Astral wypadł za okno. Razem z Chudym (wypchniętym przez inne zabawki) pojechał do Pizzy Planet, wierząc że tam znajduje się prawdziwy Port Kosmiczny. Chudy chciał jak najszybciej powrócić z Buzzem Astralem do domu, jednak Buzz Astral wszedł do rakiety - automatu z zabawkami. Stamtąd wyciągnął ich Sid Phillips, sąsiad Andy'ego znany z okrutnego traktowania zabawek i zabrał ich do swojego domu. Sid Phillips pastwił się nad swoimi nowymi zdobyczami, a w między czasie Buzz Astral uświadamia sobie, że rzeczywiście jest jedynie zabawką, widząc reklamę w telewizji. Gdy Buzz Astral pogodził się ze swoją rolą zabawki, wspólnie z Chudym i resztą zabawek przestraszyli Sida Phillipsa i dogonili ciężarówkę przeprowadzkową swojego właściciela. Gonił ich jednak pies Kat. Po wielu komplikacjach, przy pomocy rakiety, którą Sid Phillips przykleił taśmą klejącą do pleców Buzza Astrala obaj bohaterowie ostatecznie dostali się do jadącego do nowego domu samochodu Andy'iego. Toy Story 2 Buzz Astral pomagał Rexowi w graniu w grę o Buzzie Astralu, jednak ten musiał pomóc Chudemu w szukaniu jego kapelusza. Po porwaniu Szeryfa Chudego przez Ala, Buzz Astral wraz z Rexem, Hammem, Panem Bulwą i Cienkim wyruszyli na poszukiwania Chudego. Po dotarciu do Hali z Zabawkami Ala, Buzz Astral i reszta zabawek rozdzielili się, by szybciej znaleźć Ala. Nagle Buzz Astral znalazł dział zabawek typu "Buzz Astral". Wpadł w jeszcze większe zdumienie, po zobaczeniu napisu "NOWY PAS NARZĘDZIOWY". Buzz Astral wszedł tam i ujrzał Buzza Astrala z Pasem Narzędziowym. Kiedy chciał sprawdzić zastosowanie tego pasa, Buzz Astral z Pasem Narzędziowym ożył i złapał Buzza Astrala, nazywając go "zdrajcą". Doszło do pojedynku pomiędzy nimi, w którym Buzz Astral z Pasem Narzędziowym uwięził Buzza Astrala w pudełku. Tymczasem przybyli Rex, Hamm, Pan Bulwa i Cienki wraz z Barbie, którzy zabrali ze sobą Buzza Astrala z Pasem Narzędziowym, a ten prawdziwy Buzz Astral krzyczał: "To fałszywy Buzz! TO JEST FAŁSZYWY BUZZ!", ale na próżno. Wkrótce potem uwolnił się z pudełka i podążył za swoimi przyjaciółmi, lecz nieświadomie obudził Złego Imperatora Zurga, który wydostał się ze swojego pudełka i poszedł za Buzzem Astralem, powtarzając słowa: "ZNISZCZYĆ BUZZA ASTRALA!". Kiedy już dostał się do mieszkania Ala, Buzz Astral udowodnił, że to ON jest prawdziwym Buzzem Astralem otwierając hełm Buzzowi Astralowi z Pasem Narzędziowym oraz pokazując napis "ANDY" na swojej stopie. Buzz Astral był zszokowany na wieść, że Chudy chce lecieć do Japonii. Razem z zabawkami Andy'iego i Buzzem Astralem z Pasem Narzędziowym opuścili mieszkanie Ala, ale Chudy w pewnej chwili zmienił zdanie, lecz Poszukiwacz Pit zablokował wejście wentylacyjne. Buzz Astral wraz z ekipą i Buzzem Astralem z Pasem Narzędziowym pobiegli w stronę windy, gdzie był Zły Imperator Zurg, z którym Buzz Astral z Pasem Narzędziowym stoczył pojedynek. Buzz Astral i zabawki Andy'iego pokechali za samochodem Ala skradzionym pojazdem dostawczym z "Pizza Planet", podczas gdy Buzz Astral z Pasem Narzędziowym wraz ze Złym Imperatorem Zurgiem został. Po przybyciu na lotnisko, Buzz Astral i zabawki ruszyli w stronę walizki Ala. Buzz Astral dotarł do niej, po czym otworzył, ale Poszukiwacz Pit uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Powrócił jednak z zabawkami i oślepili Poszukiwacza Pita używając fleszy, a następnie wsadzili do plecaka dziewczynki lubiącej robić makijaż zabawkom. Buzz Astral pomógł Chudemu w uratowaniu Jessie, a potem powrócili do domu Andy'iego. Tam chciał powiedzieć Jessie, że ma śliczne włosy, ale zawstydził się, lecz Jessie powiedziała Buzzowi Astralowi, że jest "najmilszą kosmiczną zabawką jaką w życiu widziała". Tutaj zaczął się romans pomiędzy Buzzem Astralem a Jessie. Toy Story 3 Kiedy Andy miał około siedemnastu lat, Buzz Astral i jego przyjaciele chcieli sprawić, żeby Andy przynajmniej jeszcze jeden raz pobawił się nimi, ale plan nie powiódł się. Podczas spotkania przyjaciół Buzz Astral zasugerował przeprowadzkę na strych. Nagle do pokoju wszedł Andy i zabawki musiał się schować w skrzyni. Buzz Astral i inne zabawki Andy'iego (oprócz Chudego) miał znaleźć się na strychu, kednak mama Andy'iego myślała, że w tym worku w którym byli Buzz Astral i zabawki Andy'iego, są śmieci. Na szczęście Buzz Astral i jego przyjaciele wydostali się z worka i weszli do pudełka, które miało zostać przetransportowane do przedszkola "Słoneczko". Chudy próbował przekonać ich, że Andy chciał zanieść ich na strych, a jego mama wzięła ich za śmieci, lecz nie słuchali go. Po przybyciu do przedszkola "Słoneczko", Buzz Astral i jego przyjaciele poznali Tulisia i resztę zabawek, którzy zaprowadzili ich do Sali Gąsienicowej, w której "będą mieszkać". Buzz Astral próbował przekonać Chudego do zostania, ale on chciał wracać do Andy'iego. Wkrótce zabawki przekonały się, że Sala Gąsienicowa jest "salą tortur dla zabawek", więc Buzz Astral zdecydował się na pójście do Tulisia w celu poproszenia o przeniesienie się do Sali Motylkowej. Buzz Astral wyszedł przez okienko nad drzwiami do Sali Gąsienicowej. Podążył cicho za Kenem, Telepem i Klocem, którzy grali w grę w automacie z chrupkami. Tam Buzz Astral podsłuchał ich rozmowę, ale został nakryty i zabrany do biblioteki. Wyjaśnił Tulisiowi, że chce przenieść się do Sali Motylkowej, ale Tuliś pozwolił na to tylko Buzzowi Astralowi. Gdy Buzz Astral odmówił, członkowie Gangu Tulisia przeprogramowali go, przesuwając mu przełącznik z pozycji "PLAY" na pozycję "DEMO". Buzz Astral stał się wówczas arogancki, podły, zły i niemiły, a swoich przyjaciół wziął za sług Złego Imperatora Zurga, po czym uwięził w klatkach. Po powrocie Chudego do przedszkola "Słoneczko", Buzz Astral został odprogramowany, ale zaczął mówić po hiszpańsku i zakochał się w Jessie, a nawet tańczył z nią taniec "Flamenco". Gdy wraz z przyjaciółmi zostali zabrani przez śmieciarkę, Buzz Astral uratował Jessie, ale sam został przywalony telewizorem. Skutkiem był powrót do normalności. Po dotarciu na wysypisko śmieci, Buzz Astral wraz z Chudym uratowali Tulisia, który potem ich wrobił i zostawił na pastwę losu. Już mieli zginąć, gdy Obcy użyli dźwigu do uratowania ich z opresji. Postanowili razem powrócić do Andy'iego. Później, Andy zawiózł swoje zabawki do Bonnie, która stała się ich nową właścicielką. Tam więź pomiędzy Buzzem Astralem a Jessie rozwijała się. W pewnej chwili Jessie włączyła hiszpańską wersję piosenki "Ty druha we mnie masz" w radiu i razem z Buzzem Astralem zatańczyli taniec "Flamenco". Buzz Astral i Jessie stali się idealną parą. Ciekawostki *Oryginalną planetą rodzinną Buzza Astrala jest planeta Morph. *Imię Buzza Astrala zostało zainspirowane imieniem amerykańskiego astronauty, wchodzącego w skład załogi Apollo 11 - Edwina "Buzza" Aldrina, drugiego człowieka na Księżycu. *Warto zauważyć, że w każdym filmie z serii Toy Story Buzz Astral jest zabawką, która wierzy, że jest prawdziwym Strażnikiem Kosmicznym: *W Toy Story, Buzz Astral wierzył, że jest prawdziwym Strażnikiem Kosmicznym, dopóki nie dowiedział się, że w rzeczywistości jest tylko zabawką. *W Toy Story 2, gdy zabawki dotarły do Hali z zabawkami Ala, Buzz Astral został zaatakowany przez Buzza Astrala z Pasem Narzędziowym po tym, jak Buzz Astral spróbował zabrać Pasek Narzędziowy i został umieszczony w pudełku, podczas gdy Buzz Astral z Pasem Narzędziowym, poszedł z zabawkami Andy'iego po usłyszeniu od Rexa, że znalazł sposób na pokonanie Złego Imperatora Zurga (w grze wideo). *W Toy Story 3, Tuliś i jego gang przeprogramowali Buzza Astrala z trybu PLAY na tryb DEMO, gdzie utracił wspomnienia i powrócił do swojego złudnego stanu. Kiedy zabawki Andy'iego próbowały go zresetować, okazało się, że nie mogą tego zrobić i przypadkowo zresetowali go do trybu Hiszpańskiego. Później Buzz Astral odzyskał swoje wspomnienia i swoją osobowość, kiedy został przywalony telewizorem podczas ratowania Jessie. *Buzz Astral jest podobny do Pioruna z filmu o tej samej nazwie z 2008 roku, ponieważ obaj wierzyli, że posiadają supermoce swoich programów telewizyjnych, a jednak ich nie mają. Później obaj bohaterowie zdają sobie z tego sprawę (i przyznają to). *Rola Buzza Astrala została pierwotnie zaoferowana Billy'emu Crystal'owi, który go odrzucił, a potem przyznał, że żałuje swojej decyzji. Potem także Mike Wazowski kandydował do tej roli. Ponadto Bill Murray, Chevy Chase i Jim Carrey również byli brani pod uwagę jako rola Buzza Astrala. *Przed Timem Allenem do roli Buzza Astrala, był Chevy Chase, który odrzucił propozycję. * W Toy Story 2 Buzz Astral cytuje kapitana Jamesa T. Kirka z serialu "Star Trek" (1966), kiedy mówi: "Ale nie widzę tu żadnych śladów inteligentnego życia..." *Buzz Astral wykonuje salut Vulcan z serialu Star Trek, kiedy mówi "Żegnaj" do Chudego na stacji benzynowej, opuszczając dom Andy'ego, by rozpocząć swoją misję ratowania Chudego, i kiedy powiedział "Bywaj" do Buzza Astrala z Pasem Narzędziowym, który bawił się ze Złym Imperatorem Zurgiem. *Buzz Astral pojawia się w Gdzie jest Nemo? jako zabawka, która była w poczekalni dentysty. *Buzz Astral pojawia się podczas końcowych napisów w filmie Auta jako pojazd kłócący się z Chudym. On jest łazikiem księżycowym, a Chudy jest drewnianym kombi. *Wszystkie opony wyścigowe Piston Cup w samochodach są nazywane "Lightyear", zarówno jako odniesienie do Buzza Astrala, jak i gra pod nazwą Goodyear (rzeczywisty producent opon). *Oryginalny scenariusz do Toy Story 3 miał Buzza Astrala za głównego bohatera, a jego cała reszta zabawek jego typu została przetransportowana z powrotem na Tajwan (gdzie powstają zabawki typu Buzz Astral) z powodu defektu. Najwyraźniej wada ta mogła wyjaśnić, dlaczego Buzz Astral i jego linia zabawek z jego typu uważali się za prawdziwych Strażników Kosmicznych. Chociaż pomysł na fabułę został ostatecznie zmieniony, ostateczny scenariusz wciąż zawierał wyjaśnienie, dlaczego cała linia zabawek miała przynajmniej początkowe urojeniowe przekonania do bycia prawdziwym Buzzem Astralem (jak się wydaje, są one ustawione w trybie demonstracyjnym, kiedy po raz pierwszy powstały ). *Tylko w amerykańskim wydaniu Toy Story 2, Buzz Astral wygłasza przemówienie z flagą Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki w tle i hymnem amerykańskim pod tytułem "Gwiaździsty sztandar", grającym w tle, podobnie jak generał George Patton w filmie "Patton"(1970). *Kolory na kombinezonie Buzza Astrala są ulubionymi kolorami Johna Lassetera (zieleń) i jego żony, Nancy (fiolet). *Cechy twarzy Buzza Astrala są luźno oparte na samym Johnie Lasseterze. *Buzz Astral został oparty na zabawce G.I.Joe z lat 60. Jednak bardziej przypomina klasyczną zabawkę Hasbro "Rom the Space Knight". Podobnie jak Buzz Astral, Rom jest Strażnikiem Kosmicznym w zbroi z mocnym pancerzem, który walczy z rasą wrogich istot za pomocą specjalnego lasera. *W odcinku "House of Mouse", Kaczor Donald ubiera się jak Buzz Astral. *Buzz Astral, wraz z Chudym, mieli w pewnym momencie pojawić się jako nowe wezwania w Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, ale ten pomysł został anulowany. *Buzz Astral był nominowany do nagrody "100 years ... 100 heroes and villains AFI". Na liście pojawia się jeden z trzech animowanych bohaterów wraz z Belle i Piotrusiem Panem. Niestety żaden z nich nie znalazł się na liście. *Buzz Astral ma 11,43 cala wysokości, a jego hełm kosmiczny dodaje mu 0,37 cala. *Buzz Astral ma 215 zmiennych animacyjnych na swojej twarzy. *Jakość skrzynek głosowych Buzz Astrala uległa pogorszeniu w ciągu dziesięciu lat między Toy Story 2 a Toy Story 3 i jest teraz porównywalna z jakością dźwięku Chudego (oraz oryginalną figurką Buzza Astrala). *Ruchy taneczne Buzza Astrala i Jessie podczas końcowych osiągnięć Toy Story 3 były choreografowane przez Tony'ego Dovolaniego i Cheryl Burke z Dancing with the Stars. *Parodia Buzza Astrala pojawiła się w odcinku "Tożsamość Buzza / Dwóch i pół ludzi" serialu "M.A.D.". en:Buzz Lightyear es:Buzz Lightyear fr:Buzz l'Éclair he:באז שנות-אור ja:バズ・ライトイヤー pt:Buzz Lightyear pt-br:Buzz Lightyear ru:Базз Лайтер Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie w Toy Story Kategoria:Postacie w Toy Story 2 Kategoria:Postacie w Toy Story 3 Kategoria:Postacie w Toy Story 4